1. Field of the Description
The present invention relates, in general, to track-based rides used to simulate flying such as gravity coasters sometimes called flying roller coasters, and, more particularly, to a flying roller coaster adapted for vertical launching and for vertical loading and unloading of passengers from ride vehicles.
2. Relevant Background
Roller coasters are included in many theme or amusement park rides to provide visitors a thrill ride. Generally, a roller coaster includes a train of vehicles that are supported upon a track so as to roll along a ride path defined by the track. In most roller coasters, the train is loaded with passengers in a station with a horizontally-oriented platform and with the track positioning the vehicles in a horizontal position for easy loading. A launch mechanism is then used to launch the vehicle to start the ride (e.g., lift the vehicle train to a high point of the ride path), and gravity causes the vehicle to follow the track through the ride path and to eventually return to the load/unload platform for unloading.
Flying roller coasters are variations of roller coasters configured to simulate flight by harnessing passengers in a prone position (e.g., leaning forward for much of the ride). The roller coaster vehicles or cars are typically suspended below the track with the seat backs parallel to the track, with passengers or riders restrained in their seats (e.g., with their backs substantially parallel to the track and facing downward in horizontal runs of the ride's track). The flying roller coaster is a relatively new ride for amusement parks, and ride designers have faced several challenges including how to load and unload the vehicles and then place the passengers/riders in a prone or flying position.
In one of the first flying roller coasters, four-across seating was provided in each vehicle in the coaster train. Passengers load the trains from a platform along a horizontal stretch of track, with the seats arranged such that the passengers face the rear of the train. A lap bar and chest harness are used to restrain the passengers in their seats. After the train leaves the loading station and begins an ascent up a lift hill for launch, actuators (e.g., hydraulic pistons) in the vehicles lower the seats toward the track with the passengers positioned horizontally facing upward. After cresting the lift/launch hill portion of the track, the track twists 180 degrees to flip the passengers into the flying or prone position. Prior to reaching the roller coaster's final brake run, the track twists again, and the passengers are again positioned on their backs facing upward. After or during braking, the actuators operate to raise the seats back to the load/unload position so that the passengers can unload in the station.
In another design, each rider takes a sitting position in a vehicle when the coaster train is moved onto a horizontal run of track next to a loading platform of a station. The train is supported below the track in the station, and the seats or the entire vehicles are rotated downward away from the track such that the seat backs are generally vertical. When seated, the rider's legs are dangling in a manner similar to typical inverted roller coasters. Once the riders are properly restrained in their seats (e.g., with a harness that may include a padded vest and flaps to hold the legs in position), mechanisms or actuators pivot the seats or vehicles up toward the track so as to position the seat backs to be parallel to the track. The riders are now in the prone or flying position for the duration of the ride. The reverse process is used for unloading.